


Dumpster

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: They're pressed for time, but somehow Lance and Keith still manage to give each other shit. Just like usual.Oneshot/drabble





	Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378333) by billybrushart. 



Keith came up to Lance and Pidge, looking annoyed. They were all on a mission, and they had to move pretty quickly. But he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and he had to get into his uniform. 

“Where can I change?”

Lance smirked suddenly. “Behind the dumpster.”

Now wasn’t the time for shenanigans. “I don’t have time to tour your house, Lance.”

Lance gasped and placed a hand over his heart. Pidge snorted.


End file.
